So We Became
by Prisonbreak1232
Summary: Oliver had Connor before the island. Roy and Felicity are siblings and Roy and Thea are dating but oliver keeps intruding and throwing him out of the house this is how i think they would've met had that been the case. Is it the start of something beautiful? K rating for now may change later on idk bad a summaries sorry please read :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everything is owned by DC comics and the cw I just own my thoughts :D

So we became…

One afternoon Felicity Smoak was taking a nap in her king sized bed only to be awoken to the unmistakable sound of her shrilling ringtone. She answered without bothering to check caller ID. "Hello?" Felicity answered. "Why didn't you tell me Roy was dating Thea Queen?" Her mother Donna Smoak screeched into the phone. Thea Queen was heir to one of the wealthiest families in all of California. Felicity sighed before answering "Ma, it isn't my story to tell it's his. When he is ready for you to know he will tell you about it okay?" Donna went on and on about how this girl had her bad boy son so smitten; after a few minutes of catching up the sound of the front door opening up caught her attention. "Ma, I have to go someone is at the door." And with that she hung up. She reluctantly pulled herself out of bed and made her way to the living room where she knew her brother was brooding over something based on the way he slammed the door open and closed. With the pressure of the bang the picture besides the door fell and broke into a million pieces.

Felicity: "Roy, what has you so livid?" She asked rubbing his back softly.

Roy: "Every single time he throws me out before I can even finish my hello, saying if I know what is good for me I'll stay away from his sister, he doesn't understand that I can't stay away from her. She is my light Lissy. His parents invite me to stay for dinner but he always has security escort me off the premises." He sighed towards the end rubbing a frustrated hand across his face.

"That imbecile," She states exasperatedly "Have you tired talking him man to man? Told him you love her too?" For an hour they talked and he told her about all the things he kept from her. By the end of that conversation she was seeing red. She sure as heck wouldn't sit around and watch her brother be in pain or treated like dust by some snobby rich boy. So she stood up went to her room changed into a pair of black jeans a tank top and a cardigan on top of it. She grabbed her coat, wallet and key and walked to the door. "Roy clean up the glass you broke while I'm gone." She left the house without a second glance even as he pleaded with her not to ruin his relationship anymore then her brother already has. She drove her car all the way to Queen Manor, already planning in her head what she was going to say to this Oliver Queen guy that her brother despises so much.

Forty-five minutes later she parked her car at the front door after being granted the right to enter the premises. She walked the 3 foot distance to their door and mustered up all her courage and rang the door bell. Thea was the one to open the door much to her surprise that it wasn't one of the staff that they had around the house. She hugged her in welcome. "Hey, Lissy what brings you by?" Thea asked already knowing full and well why she was here.

"I would like to give this snotty ignorant brother of yours a few choice words." She said. Just then a voice came into the room interrupting what she was sure was to be a long rant about said man. She turned shocked eyes to the person responsible for the voice. "I am the snotty ignorant brother. Who are you? I like to go by Oliver by the way at least that is what my birth certificate says." Oliver's loud confident voice said. Felicity's shock wore away and was immediately replaced by anger. She walked up to Oliver and poked him in his very well defined chest saying "I know damn well who you are. Doesn't mean I like you though. Keep treating my brother like dust and I will strip you of your pretty little trust fund and send it to an anonymous charity faster than you can count to 3 with just the swipe of my gorgeously polished nail" She said in what Roy and Thea called her "loud voice". She mumbled something about him being pigheaded and annoying. Thea was struggling to contain her laughter, while his body guard was just smirking like "You finally found your match boss man". Realization dawned on Oliver's face as to why he was being verbally abused by this petit blonde with a cute button nose. Anger flared in his eyes but he spoke with a calm leveled tone and said "If your brother wasn't here all the time, mooching off my baby sister we wouldn't have this problem now would we?"

That made Felicity furious she slapped him across the face and said with tears swimming in her eyes "You ignorant pompous ass butt headed elite of California. Just because we aren't swimming in billions of dollars and everything isn't handed to us on a silver platter or being spoon fed like you and your family that doesn't make us unworthy of the presence of the almighty Queen family." She wiped the tear the deceived her and rolled down her cheek. "We worked for everything we have. My father left us at a young age because he found an 18 year old bimbo to put up with him so he let his children go. So I'm sorry you're too shallow to notice anyone but yourself and your money to care about the rest of us. Just an FYI your sister is a 18 year old young woman she isn't a baby." She then stalked off for the bathroom after that only to get lost.

After being lost for what seemed to be ages she felt something pulling at her skirt to get her attention. "Excuse me" said the little voice. Her glassy eyes softened at the sight of the little boy. She crouched down to be at eye level with the child. "Yes, sweetheart?" she asked ever so softly. "Why are you yelling at my daddy?" His soft voice questioned.

"Your daddy, you must be Connor then. My brother talks lots about you. I'm sorry for yelling at your dad sweetie but he was mean to my brother so I had to do something to help my brother" Felicity said smiling slightly at Connor. Sometime along their conversation Oliver walked up the stairs and was just standing there watching them interact… Felicity being Felicity she sensed his presence around her. Connors eyes lit up like lights "Roy is your brother!" He shouted "I love Roy, he plays with me so that means aunt Thea does too. Maybe if you come play with us my daddy will stop being mean to Roy?"

"Sweetie, I don't think your mommy would like that very much." She asked looking up directly into Oliver's piercing blue eyes.

Oliver cleared his throat and looked around uncomfortably. "My mommy did what your daddy did so I only have my daddy but he is the best daddy ever so it's okay. Will you come and play now?"

Her heart shattered for the two men in front of her. Knowing how it felt to not be wanted by a parent from a young age. "Well then you handsome young man if it is okay with your dad then sure I'd love too." Oliver smiles picking up his son and said "It would be a pleasure to have you."

Connor smiled brightly "Aunt Thea the plan worked!" He bellowed loudly so his aunt could hear him from where he was. Felicity and Oliver just looked at each other not knowing or caring what that meant. She didn't know what she was getting herself into… But she would find out soon enough.

A/N: Should I continue? is it any good? Review please? Tell me your thoughts


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: only the thoughts are mine and two characters… (For the sake of the story Connor is 6)

So We Became…

Previously: Connor smiled brightly "Aunt Thea the plan worked!" He bellowed loudly so his aunt could hear him from where he was. Felicity and Oliver just looked at each other not knowing or caring what that meant. She didn't know what she was getting herself into… But she would find out soon enough.

Today's the day Felicity thought. She was having her "play" date with Connor and his father. Roy owed her big time for this. As she woke up that Sunday morning she looked towards her alarm clock and saw the big red lights screaming 8 am. "3 hours, till it's time to go" She thought out loud to herself. She rolled out of bed a smile tugging at the corner of her lips she was more excited then she would admit. She was terrified of how the Queens would react to her little surprise though. Her feet padded softly over to her conjoined bathroom. She took her shower and after she had a towel safely wrapped around her body she walking into her walk in closet. She still hasn't decided on what to wear to this play date. She opts for something more casual. She pulled out her favorite pair of high waist skinny jeans and a grey and white stripped off the shoulder sweater with her Ugg's and her signature ponytail. After she applies a little bit of make-up and has her boots on. She walks towards the kitchen to make breakfast. Felicity decided today would be a great day for her famous chocolate chip pancakes. She mixes the batter from scratch then she decided that it was time to wake up the other residence in this house. She walks into the first room she sees with a pink door. Quietly opens it as to not startle the person inside. "Emily sweetie, wakey wakey" She taps her daughter softly. Emily being a heavy sleeper like her uncle she refused to wake up. "Come on baby were have chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. Plus today's our play date." At that Emily's eyes shot open remembering the play date and that she was having chocolate chip pancakes of course she would be cheery. "Morning mommy" Said Emily her 5 year old daughter softly. "Good Morning Sweetie, how did you sleep?" Smiles Felicity at her daughter; "like a rock mommy I was so comfy I didn't want to get up." Felicity can't help but laugh at that. "Come on sweetie lets go wake up your brother and your uncle." As soon as the door squeaked open Elliot was up. "Morning mama, morning sissy" Elliot, Emily's twin brother said. "Morning baby" she said softly playing with his hair. "Should we go jump on Uncle Roy?" In unison they yelled "yes!" The three Smoak's tiptoed over to Roy's room and Felicity was the first to jump on him then it was Elliot and Emily. Roy woke up with a yelp. They started tickling Roy after he yelled uncle and mercy they let him go. Felicity took the kids and gave them each a bath after that she started making the pancakes on the stove while Roy went to shower. After Roy came out he found the pancakes ready and on the table with a glass of milk. "Lissy you're the best!" He screeched when he saw the stack of pancakes. After that their morning was pretty uneventful. The clock struck 10:30 am they all started for the car after Emily and Elliot were in their car seats buckled and ready then they headed off towards Queen Manor. After 50 minutes driving in silence Felicity hears, "Mommy?" Emily asked softly once they pulled into the drive way being the shy little girl she is. "What up sweetie?" She smiles at her daughter encouraging her to continue. "Will they like us?" She whispers ever so softly looking up at the big castle in front of her. "Of course they will love bug, and if they don't then it's their lost." She fist pumps to prove to her that it will be their loss. Emily and Elliot start giggling. They all jump out of the car and walk slowly to the door.

Riasa opens the door for them smiling softly at them all. The look on her face all to knowing "Welcome Mr. Roy and Miss Felicity. Who are these two little cuties?" She's welcomes them with her heavy accent. Felicity sees Oliver holding Connor in his arms and Thea come up behind Riasa. "These are my pride and joy. Elliot and Emily" Both children walk up to Riasa and shake her hand and smiles at her. Connor is the first to react though he wiggles his way out of his father's arms and runs to the small children. And they all start talking animatedly to each other not to long after Thea and Roy join the conversation. The only one left is Oliver his mouth is agape and he is dumbfounded. Felicity's eyes fill with disappointment and so she looks away from him and down to her children. Oliver opens his mouth to say something but Felicity holds her hand stopping him thinking he was going to say something mean. So Oliver grabs her gently by the hand and pulls her up the stairs to his room. "You have beautiful children. They are both exact copies of you; from the stunning blue eyes to the gorgeously long eye lashes. The dimples in their cheeks the way have the same small things you do is driving me crazy." Oliver leaned in ever so slightly their lips almost touching….

Tell me what you think I know this chapter is short but I'm kind of swamped with school work but I loved the feedback I got so I wanted to update for those of you who liked it. Please review and tell me what you think please please please I could definitely use some cheering up. Thank you for reading


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: only the thoughts are mine and two characters… (For the sake of the story Connor is 6)

So We Became…

Previously: So Oliver grabs her gently by the hand and pulls her up the stairs to his room. "You have beautiful children. They are both exact copies of you; from the stunning blue eyes to the gorgeously long eye lashes. The dimples in their cheeks the way have the same small things you do is driving me crazy." Oliver leaned in ever so slightly their lips almost touching….

He whispers "The only thing that isn't like you is the brunette hair" his voice came out rougher than he intended. Just as he leaned ever so slightly to kiss her, the kids and Thea barged into his room. They jumped apart just as Thea fully entered the room. "What are you guys doing in here?" Thea asked smirking slightly. "Nothing, I was just about to come find you guys so we can play." Felicity smiles blush creeping up her neck heating her cheeks. Oliver stood there just lost in thought until Felicity who was the last person to leave him room turned to look at him and smiled "I dye it, I'm a natural brunette. I have my secrets too, Mr. Queen." With that she walked out the door leaving a shocked Oliver in her wake.

"I may have bitten off more than I can chew" thought Oliver. After he calmed himself he followed them out to Connors play room. The sight that caught him looked so domestic and natural like it was an everyday occurrence. There sat Felicity on the floor playing with the twins and Connor. She giggled along with them, as if feeling someone staring at her she looks up and catches Oliver's eyes. She smiled at him softly only to look back at the kids who were calling for her attention again.

Emily stood up and took what seemed to be well calculated steps for a 5 year old. She kept walking till she was standing directly in front of Oliver. "Mr. Oliwer?" she asked, so Oliver crouched down so he was at eye level with her.

"Yes, darling" Oliver questioned.

"Will you play with us?" She beamed brightly at him.

"Only if you just call me Oliver" He smiled and picks her up into his arms she squeals "Weeee, you are so tall Oliwer." She giggles and wraps her arms tightly around Oliver's neck; he walked the few steps towards Felicity and the boys.

"How about we go to our indoor trampoline park we have downstairs?" Oliver suggests. Seeing Connor's eyes light up he knew he made the right choice.

"Yes! Please Felicity!" Connor asked making puppy eyes along with Elliot.

Emily who was still in Oliver's arms shouts "Yeah mama, please!"

Felicity bites her bottom lip softly as if she is contemplating, calculating the pro's and con's of letting them go. Then Oliver and Emily started pouting and puppy dog eyes with the boys. "Fine let's go, but Queen if it isn't as fun as your pot makes it sound your toast." She fake pouted at him and Oliver thought that was the most adorable thing ever.

Oliver led them all down; with Emily in his arms still and his other hand holding Connors to the indoor trampoline park loving the look of awe on all their faces. The room was huge like the size of half the mansion; this was his favorite room in the mansion. Always has been; he remember all the times that him, Thea, and Tommy used to come down here when they were in their younger years. He thought of his teen years and how he neglected this place in favor of booze and girls; until he found out about Connor. This was the only place he thought of when he found out he was going to be a father. He was so lost in thought he didn't see Felicity and the boys make their way to the bench to take their shoes off until Em wiggled in his arms. "Come on Sissy, Oliver! Let's go play!" Elliot shouted. Oliver set Emily down and watched as she darted to take off her shoes. She really wanted to go jump around

"Emily, Elliot, and Connor no going into the foam pit, understood?" Felicity said in a firm but soft voice; Oliver agreed with her.

They all said "Yes" simultaneously.

The children all started jumping up and down and giggling Elliot and Connor always making sure to include Emily with them too. As Oliver sat down to take off his shoes he saw Felicity out of the corner of his eye she was doing flips off the trampoline covered wall. He was shocked as he saw her multiple back flips one right after the other without stopping for a break. He saw her make her way towards the kids to play with them with the foam ball. They started jumping up and down and throwing the ball to each other when Oliver joined them.

"You have some serious moves Felicity" Oliver states smiling widely.

Felicity threw him the biggest brightest smile ever and his heart melted "I told you Queen I have my secrets too. I did gymnastics till I turned 18." Oliver pulled her closer to him and further from the eyes of the kids but still where they were in their line of vision.

"You truly are a remarkable woman Felicity Smoak. You graduated MIT 3 years earlier than you were supposed to, while juggling gymnastics and school; you had twins and even opened your own company. I say once again Felicity Smoak you are remarkable." He smiles leaning in closer to her.

Felicity blushed; "Thank you for remarking on it." She smiled at him and looked up at him through hooded eyes. The kids giggling in the background until Connor yelled "Unlce Tommy!" and bounced his way over to him. Felicity and Oliver pulled away from each other. "Hey Buddy" Tommy said coming up to them with Connor in his arms. Felicity saw her kids stop playing in the background and going back into their shy shells so she excused herself. Tommy whistled at her causing Oliver to growls lowly. "Tommy" he warned.

Felicity started teaching her kids the different kinds of flips they could do. Just then a gorgeous brunette runs into the room yelling "OLLIE" and jumps into his open arms. Felicity got the wrong idea and her and her kids snuck out the room unseen by the group that was talking. Felicity walked out the mansion to her car.

Oliver set Laural down and turned to look for Felicity to introduce her to his two best friends who happened to be husband and wife. He noticed that all their shoes were gone. She wasn't there; Oliver excused himself and ran up the stairs after them. Oliver saw her putting Emily into her car seat. She closed the door and started walking to the driver side of the car when Oliver ran out and caught her arm.

"Why are you leaving?" He asked softly.

"You have _Company"_ she said looks anywhere but his eyes.

"Felicity I can explain…" Oliver started only to be cut off by Felicity

"No need to explain yourself to me I'm nobody. Anyway, I held up my end of the deal you hold up yours. Let my brother have a decent relationship, stop ruining both my brother and your sister's lives..." Felicity is cut off by Oliver crashing his lips on to hers.

His lips felt surprisingly soft against hers. She had somehow assumed that they would be rough the way he clamped down and became cold the first day they met. But his lips melted so perfectly against hers. At first Felicity froze then she started kissing him back with just as much passion. When air was needed they broke apart. Felicity slowly opened her eyes and pulled away from him.

"It is late I have to go feed my kids lunch and take them home. And you have a girlfriend downstairs waiting."

"Felicity, she is not my girlfriend she's Tommy's wife and my best friend. Stay please…" He pleaded with his eyes. Felicity just looked at him and said…

Tada? Any good? How did you like the day of fun? Should she stay? Did you like me bringing in Tommy and Laural?

Reviews please they make my day so please please please review

Thank you for reading


End file.
